Je vais changer
by artcolor
Summary: Un sorcier prend à la lettre ce qu'Arthur a dit à Merlin un matin.
1. Chapter 1

**Que feriez-vous si, un matin, vous vous réveilliez dans le corps d'une personne qui se trouve être votre exact opposé en tout point ? **

**Cela changerait-il la perception que vous avez de vous même ? **

**Ou bien cela vous aiderait-il à percevoir les autres d'une autre manière que ce vous avez pu faire jusqu'ici ?**

_L'un est brun, l'autre est blond._

_L'un est pauvre, l'autre est riche._

_L'un est maigrichon, l'autre est musclé._

_L'un est servant, l'autre est roi._

_L'un est amoureux, l'autre aussi._

Tout commence quand Merlin est arrivé en retard dans la chambre d'Arthur pour lui servir son petit déjeuner.

- Tu es renvoyé.

Merlin soupira en posant le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sur la table.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore pris votre petit déjeuner.

- C'est vrai, la faute à qui ?

- Hey ! J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, vous savez ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant pour enfin commencer à manger. Merlin arrangeait le lit du roi quand il entendit cette phrase venant de la bouche du blond.

- On échange nos places quand tu veux.

- Vous seriez bien pire que moi en tant que serviteur.

Merlin rigola de sa propre remarque avant de recevoir une botte en pleine figure.

Fais en sorte que ça soit propre avant mon retour.

Arthur laissa Merlin le temps qu'il aille s'entraîner avec les chevaliers.

Rien d'étrange n'arriva pendant la journée, Merlin et Arthur se lançaient quelques piques rien de bien méchant jusqu'à ce qu'au dîner, ce dernier ressente une extrême fatigue sans raison apparente. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher et congédia Merlin pour le reste de la soirée.

Sur le chemin du retour vers sa propre chambre, Merlin ressentit également cette étrange fatigue, il ne s'était pourtant pas plus dépensé que d'habitude.

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Merlin et Arthur pensaient être fatigué en se couchant. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le sommeil, c'était surtout la faute de la personne qui écoutait leur conversation ce matin et qu'Arthur n'avait pas remarqué en sortant de sa chambre. Pour l'amour de Camelot, il aurait dû...

Un chapitre court pour commencer l'histoire.

Une review me ferait plaisir, même si vous n'avez pas aimé ce début.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la 1ère chose qu'Arthur avait pensé quand il se réveilla dans une autre chambre que la sienne. Il se leva et perdit l'équilibre tellement il se sentait léger, il regarda ses mains, ses bras puis ses vêtements. Comment diable avait-il pu perdre la moitié de son poids en une nuit et surtout pourquoi était-il habillé comme un servant ?

Ne pouvant répondre à ces questions, il étudia la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé, il était dans la chambre de Merlin.

- Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il prit le chemin de la porte et vit Gaïus, préparant sûrement une potion.

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui. Dit-il en souriant.

Depuis quand le tutoyait-il ? Avait-il vraiment manqué quelque chose d'important ?

- Tout va bien Merlin ?

Arthur faillit s'étouffer, il regarda Gaïus avec des yeux exorbités et se dirigea directement vers un miroir. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul commentaire car il se vit entrer presque en courant dans le laboratoire.

- Bonjour Sire, puis-je vous aider ?

Ce fut le silence le plus long qu'ait jamais vécu Gaïus dans toute sa vie, pourquoi ces deux là se fixaient comme ça ?

Arthur, celui dans le corps de Merlin, pointa un doigt menaçant vers celui ci.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- A vous de me le dire, comme si c'était un plaisir de vivre dans votre tête.

La scène était absolument inimaginable, un servant qui menaçait du doigt un roi n'arrivait pas tous les jours, même pour Arthur et Merlin c'était étrange.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Merlin et Arthur tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers Gaïus.

- C'est évident !

Le médecin ne vit rien d'étrange à part le roi et son servant en habits de nuit dans son laboratoire, tôt le matin et qui se regardent comme si la pire des choses venait d'arriver.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans nos corps, Gaïus ! Dit Arthur quand il ne le vit pas réagir.

- Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ?

Merlin et Arthur se disputèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation, jusqu'à ce que Gaïus leur demande de se calmer en leur disant qu'ils devaient plutôt trouver une solution.

- Je ne peux pas attendre Gaïus, je vous rappelle que je dois accueillir un roi pour signer un traité de paix dans quelques heures, et je ne peux certainement pas le faire dans ce corps.

On entendit Merlin rire après la remarque d'Arthur, celui-ci se retourna menaçant vers lui, l'effet était totalement gâché étant donné le corps dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Mer-lin.

- Au contraire, me voir en train de dire que je dois signer un traité de paix...

- Merlin !

Merlin se tût et leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse.

- Pouvez-vous nous aider Gaïus ?

- C'est sans aucun doute, l'œuvre de la magie. Il y a cependant, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Commencez par la mauvaise.

- Vous ne pourrez pas briser le sort vous-mêmes. Dit-il en regardant Merlin.

Arthur soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Et la bonne ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Il s'arrêtera tout seul dans une bonne semaine.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent, cette histoire allait mal tourner c'était sur. Ils devraient jouer des rôles pendant une semaine. Merlin allait devenir Arthur et Arthur allait devenir Merlin. Il s'échangèrent encore un regard, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Ils remercièrent Gaïus et se dirigèrent vers la chambre royale.

Dans les couloirs, les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, tout simplement car ils voyaient Merlin marcher devant le Roi, qui le suivait sans rien dire. Une image étrange mais qui les fit tout de même sourire.

Arthur, lui, ne rigolait pas du tout. Il allait devoir tout apprendre à Merlin sur ce roi qui allait arriver à Camelot. Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle à merveille, sinon la guerre reprendrait et Arthur ne voulait plus de ça.

- Ferme la porte.

Merlin s'exécuta, sans rien dire, il savait que chaque détail allait compter tout à l'heure.

- Écoute moi bien Merlin, dans moins de deux heures, Girnor va arriver. Tu vas devoir te comporter comme moi, est ce bien clair ?

Arthur paraissait vraiment inquiet, il faisait confiance à Merlin mais celui-ci sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vous ai observé pendant toutes ces années, je sais maintenant comment être arrogant et absolument borné.

Cela fit sourire le roi, Merlin s'en sortira sûrement, espérons le.

Girnor arriva en avance, Arthur n'avait pas pu apprendre toutes les attitudes qu'il était censé avoir en tant que roi à Merlin, tant pis ils devraient faire avec.

- Arthur.

- Girnor, bienvenue à Camelot.

Merlin s'en sortait bien pour l'instant, cependant il n'était pas question qu'il porte se fardeau seul. Il proposa donc à Girnor les services de son serviteur personnel. Arthur se tourna vers lui avec un sourire forcé, il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais n'avait pas le choix. Il avait également un rôle à jouer.

- Je vous laisse vous installer, nous nous reverrons au festin de ce soir.

Merlin partit en souriant à Arthur, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vengeance future, une fois que tout sera réglé.

- Serviteur !

Arthur n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça, Girnor fut obligé de s'y prendre à deux fois pour qu'enfin Arthur se retourne. Il lui donna ses bagages et Arthur les fit bien évidemment tomber, n'étant pas habitué.

- Je peux accepter qu'un servant soit un peu dur d'oreille, mais qu'il soit maladroit à ce point, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es encore au service d'Arthur.

Girnor entra dans le château et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard pour « Merlin ». De son côté, Arthur eut envie de lui dire que Merlin n'était pas si mauvais que ça puis il se souvint qu'il était actuellement dans le corps de celui ci et qu'il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Alors qu'il essayait de rassembler tous les bagages ensemble, il vit Guenièvre avancer dans sa direction avec un petit sourire.

- Je peux t'aider, Merlin ?

- Oui bonne idée, il faut amener tout ça dans la chambre de Girnor. Dit-il en laissant les valises sur le sol et en partant vers l'entrée du château.

Gwen perdit vite son sourire, Merlin semblait tellement hautain quand il lui a dit ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le vrai Merlin était actuellement dans sa chambre, pour une semaine du moins, allongé sur le lit royal les mains derrière la tête quand Arthur entra.

- Merlin ! Tu t'amuses bien j'espère ?

- Vous avez déjà emmené toutes ses valises à Girnor ?

Arthur s'apprêtait à jeter n'importe quoi à la tête de Merlin quand on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Hey ! Je vous rappelle que je suis censé être le roi.

- La ferme Merlin.

Girnor entra en colère.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous Arthur Pendragon ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils alors que Merlin fit une tête de totale incompréhension. Il attendit la réponse du Roi puis il se rappela de la situation quand il reçut un coup de coude d'Arthur. Tout ça ne semblait pas du tout naturel, Arthur et Merlin ne faisait qu'oublier qu'ils avaient échangé leur corps.

- Hein ? Deuxième coup de coude. Je veux dire, que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre serviteur est un incompétent et en plus il ne fait pas son travail. Dit Girnor en pointant Arthur du doigt.

Arthur fronça encore des sourcils, ça ne pouvait pas être vraiment de sa faute, il jouait son rôle à merveille !

Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire, bien sur il avait envie de défendre Arthur mais cela paraîtrait suspect, il décida d'aller dans le sens de l'autre roi.

- Vous avez raison, je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Affirma-t-il sans savoir ce qu'avait fait Arthur.

- J'espère bien.

Girnor les laissa ensuite seuls, Arthur se retourna vers la porte les sourcils froncés, leurs familles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié cependant il devait absolument lui faire signer ce traité.

- Vous ne comptez pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste des choses plus importantes à régler que des valises à porter.

- Je vous rappelle que justement, en tant que serviteur, vous n'avez rien de plus important à faire.

- Mais tu as raison Merlin. Dit-il ironiquement. Tu as quelques responsabilités aussi de ton côté, d'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement Merlin ! Les chevaliers de Girnor seront sûrement spectateurs, il en va de la réputation de nos propres chevaliers et du royaume de Camelot alors ne t'avise surtout pas de nous tourner en ridicule. Tu vas pouvoir le faire sans te comporter comme un idiot ?

- Cela risque d'être difficile, je suis dans votre corps après tout.

Merlin prit vite conscience du sens que sa phrase pouvait avoir, il regarda Arthur qui, rougissant, s'était retourné vers la table.

- Hum..Il faudrait penser à te préparer maintenant.

- Oui.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien à cause de l'étrange tension qu'avait soulevé la phrase de Merlin. Celui-ci mettait son armure seul pendant que le Roi faisait comme s'il mettait en ordre des papiers sur son bureau.

Après 5 longues minutes, il fut enfin prêt.

- Je suis prêt.

Arthur soupira discrètement de soulagement, il était quelque peu gêné.

- Allons-y.


	3. Chapter 3

**! Léger M à la fin du chapitre !**

Comment allait faire Merlin pour ne pas se rendre totalement idiot devant tout le monde pendant l'entraînement ?

Ça allait très mal se passer, il en était certain. Même s'il avait vu Arthur se battre des centaines de fois, il n'avait jamais fait attention à la façon dont il le faisait. Quel idiot ! Il accorderait plus d'importance aux entraînements dans le futur.

- Merlin tu m'écoutes ?

Arthur le regardait en fronçant un peu les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air confiant de son côté non plus.

- Je réfléchissais.

Le roi pouffa de rire, en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

- Toi réfléchir ? Le royaume court vraiment à sa perte alors ?

Merlin sourit, malgré ce petit problème de changement de corps, Arthur restait à peu près le même avec lui. Espérons que ça dure même après le carnage, pensa l'apprenti roi.

Les deux amis se rendirent à l'extérieur du château, là où l'entraînement se déroulait. Les chevaliers de Girnor ainsi que ceux de Camelot étaient déjà présent et attendaient patiemment le roi.

Merlin bomba le torse et leva la tête de manière totalement ridicule, pensant ressembler à Arthur.

Les personnes qui passaient à côté faisaient la révérence mais lui jetaient tout de même un regard étonné, Gwen l'avait regardé faire puis avait tourné la tête vers « Merlin » en haussant les sourcils. C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur comprit que tous ces regards n'étaient pas une coïncidence, il tourna la tête vers Merlin et lui donna une tape derrière la tête en voyant sa posture non naturelle.

- Par tous les dieux, que fais tu Merlin ?!

- J'essaye d'agir comme vous. Fit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la raison la plus logique.

- Accordez moi un peu de repos, dit-il en regardant vers le ciel et en reprenant la marche.

Merlin reprit une posture normale et haussa encore les épaules. Il arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain d'entraînement. Arthur alla s'asseoir sur un banc non loin, là où plusieurs épées et boucliers étaient posés. Il fit comme s'il en polissait une mais se fit arrêter par un chevalier.

- Tu t'occupes des affaires du roi non ? Alors pourquoi touches-tu à mon épée ?

Arthur était en plein rêve, ses chevaliers parlaient-ils vraiment comme ça aux servants et à Merlin ?

Il avait bien envie de le remettre à sa place mais dans ce corps, impossible.

Il s'excusa et reposa l'épée, il détestait s'excuser quand il n'avait pas tort. Il était temps qu'il reprenne son corps et mettent en place quelques règles.

Il décida d'oublier ça pour le moment et de regarder comment Merlin allait s'en sortir.

Ce dernier était arrivé devant les chevaliers et avait perdu tous ces moyens. Arthur lui avait dit, un jour où celui-ci s'était mis en tête de lui enseigner l'art du combat, qu'il fallait toujours gardé le contrôle dans n'importe quelle situation et quelque soit l'ennemi qu'il avait en face. Il allait utiliser ce qu'Arthur lui avait appris, un peu de théorie ne fait jamais de mal.

Toujours gardé le contrôle, dit-il doucement. Il le répéta ensuite plus fort pour que tout le monde entende. Les chevaliers le regardèrent, intéressé.

- On m'a appris que dans un combat critique voir perdu d'avance, il faut toujours gardé le contrôle sur soit même et les autres. Ça peut être la clé de la victoire.

Merlin parlait en regardant les chevaliers mais aussi en regardant Arthur, qui se souvenait de cette conversation qu'ils avaient un jour eu.

Il continuait de parler de défense et autre parade jusqu'à ce que Girnor décide de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

- Et si vous montriez vos talents de guerrier Arthur ?

Merlin se tourna vers lui puis vers Arthur qui regardait Girnor. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le banc où son « servant » était assis.

Il arriva devant Arthur puis lui demanda de prendre son épée. Ensuite, en bon servant, le roi mit en place l'armure de Merlin en attardant un peu sa main sur son épaule, en guise d'encouragement.

- Trouve quelque chose, tu ne vas pas te battre tout de même, il pourrait te tuer.

- J'y suis contraint mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai quelques talents cachés.

Arthur n'y croyait mais alors pas du tout, encore moins quand il vit que Girnor lui même s'avançait pour se battre contre lui.

En se retournant, Merlin jeta un sort à son épée. C'est elle qui contrôlera ses gestes et non l'inverse.

- Ça va marcher ! Pensa-t-il confiant.

Ils se positionnèrent en face l'un de l'autre et commencèrent le combat. Ce n'était bien sur pas un combat à mort mais Girnor frappait comme si c'était le cas.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans le corps musclé d'Arthur, Merlin avait du mal à retenir ses coups, heureusement que son épée enchantée était là pour l'aider.

Après quelques minutes de combat, la magie de Merlin prit le dessus sur l'épée de Girnor et lui fit gagner le combat.

Les chevaliers applaudirent de fierté pour les uns, de politesse pour les autres.

Merlin aida Girnor à se relever et ce dernier fit comme s'il était bon joueur. Il partit ensuite rapidement vers le château, humilié.

- Faites des groupes de deux et euh... Refaites ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière.

Ils se mirent vite en place et commencèrent de petits combats.

Merlin s'avança vers Arthur avec un grand sourire, le roi le regardait bouche bée.

- On s'en est bien sortis cette fois, n'est ce pas sire ?

- Comment as tu fait ça ? Tu ne m'avais jamais montré un quelconque talent à l'épée, en plus Girnor est un assez bon guerrier.

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais des talents cachés !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, il était tout de même un peu fier d'avoir vu Girnor se faire battre par son serviteur, une bonne leçon.

- Ne te repose pas trop, tu vas devoir te rendre dans la salle du trône pour signer ce traité.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant.

- Vous devez m'enlever mon armure d'abord.

Arthur leva encore et toujours les yeux au ciel.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône pour enfin signer le traité de paix. Arthur entra en 1er et bien sur cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Girnor.

- Dites-moi Arthur, quelle est cette manie de laisser votre serviteur entrer ou marcher devant vous ?

Arthur en avait marre de ces remarques sur sa façon de traiter les serviteurs du château.

- Merlin n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache.

Merlin ne paraissait pas vraiment joyeux non plus d'entendre tous ces commentaires, surtout venant d'un roi qui considérait ses serviteurs comme des animaux.

- A votre place, je l'aurai déjà fait emprisonner pour toutes les libertés qu'il prend.

Merlin ne pouvait pas, même s'il était dans le corps d'Arthur, se permettre de défendre avec trop de conviction son serviteur, il avait de la fierté et il se sentait insulté par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du roi.

Arthur de son côté ne disait rien, que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait ce que Merlin devait ressentir mais Girnor sera partie dans moins d'une heure donc ils devaient prendre sur eux et simplement attendre.

- Et si nous nous occupions de ce traité ?

Girnor regarda Arthur avec dédain avant de se retourner vers Merlin.

- Bien sur, autant en finir maintenant.

La signature était faite, Arthur et Merlin regardaient Girnor partir avec soulagement.

Ils se retournèrent et partir vers la chambre d'Arthur.

- Enfin ! Je ne comprends pas comment cet homme peut être roi. Soupira Merlin.

- Son père était un homme meilleur que lui à ce que j'ai entendu.

En entrant dans la chambre, Merlin se dirigea directement vers le lit et s'y affala.

Qui aurait cru que votre lit était aussi confortable ?

Tu n'es pas censé le savoir, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais le partager avec toi cette nuit n'est ce pas ?

Bien sur que non, vous allez devoir dormir dans mon lit pendant cette semaine.

Merlin souriait en se mettant plus à l'aise, il enleva ses bottes puis fit la liste des taches d'Arthur.

- Pour demain, vous devrez polir mon armure, nettoyer les écuries, cirer mes bottes, nettoyer mes vêtements...

- Tu peux rêver, laisse moi de la place.

Arthur poussa Merlin pour pouvoir s'allonger dans le lit, il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le lit de Merlin.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était très proche de Merlin, son lit paraissait bien plus petit maintenant.

- Tu peux aller te coucher bonne nuit Merlin.

Il se tourna dos à lui, il ne l'entendit pas sortir. Après tout ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça puisque c'était son corps qui était à côté de lui. Il aurait eu plus de mal si ça avait été celui de Merlin presque collé contre lui.

Merlin n'avait pas l'habitude des grands lits puisqu'il avait la place de bouger, il ne trouva pas de meilleures idées que de passer son bras autour du corps d'Arthur, au milieu de la nuit. Bien sur il était endormi, ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur puisque quand il sentit ce bras se poser sur lui il ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

Merlin se colla ensuite de plus en plus à lui, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, il entendit néanmoins son nom.

Son serviteur rêvait de lui, Arthur devait-il faire comme si rien n'était en train de se passer et se rendormir ?

Il se posait encore la question quand Merlin commença à se frotter contre sa cuisse.

Arthur ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il sentit l'érection de Merlin quelques secondes après le 1er frottement. Merlin faisait de légers vas et viens contre sa cuisse puis ses fesses.

Le roi commençait à être excité par les petits soupirs venant de la bouche de Merlin. Il sentait sa propre érection durcir, son servant accéléra la cadence au même moment où Arthur mit la main dans son pantalon pour se soulager. Le plus excitant dans cette situation était le fait qu'il touche le corps de Merlin et non le sien. Il bougea sa main de haut en bas au même rythme que Merlin, il décida ensuite de se retourner pour se retrouver face à Merlin. Il prit leurs deux érections en main et les masturba ensemble. Arthur était tellement excité qu'il ne remarqua pas que Merlin avait ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier entendait les gémissements retenus d'Arthur mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup quand il leva son regard vers lui.

Ils étaient là, dans le même lit, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles mêlés, la main d'Arthur encore sur leurs érections. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire, Arthur bougea le 1er il remit son pantalon et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour finalement aller dormir dans celle de Merlin.

Le sorcier ne l'avait pas retenu, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Arthur arriva dans le laboratoire de Gaïus, son cœur battait la chamade puisqu'il avait presque couru. Le physicien était endormi et Arthur se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre, il ferma la porte s'allongea sur le lit et se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller.

Il préférerait ne pas se réveiller demain, il avait tellement honte.


End file.
